Megan Jessop
Megan Jessop Megan grew up in a small countryside farming town. She lived on a small holding with her mother, father and her grandparents from her father's side. Megan attended a small village school with just 30 pupils from the age of five to sixteen. With the community being so small everyone knew Megan and she was well liked, Megan worked hard at school and spent her evenings and weekends learning the family trade of farming. Megan passed school with top marks and went on to be offered a part scholarship at a university to study to become a vet. Megan accepted the place and moved away from home however with growing up in such a small community and close family Megan went home to visit every other weekend. After spending four years at Manchester University Megan was offered a place studying abroad, her family proud of her told her to accept the chance to study in another country and knowing that Megan would more than likely move back home after finishing her studies her parents wanted her to experience more than the little town and England had to offer so in 2013 Megan began her year long adventure on a small island by the name of Chenarus. The wildlife and agricultural side of the island inspired Megan to push her family to expand, they could expand the farm, increase their income and save a lot of money by her using her veterinary skills. Whilst spending her year in Chenarus Megan was taught new farming skills as well as hunting skills. She was shown how to identify different animals just from the cut of meat, colour and texture; this she picked up quickly and was eventually able to do this just by closing her eyes and feeling the cut. Megan would work on a local farm and saved up enough money to go home and visit the family farm half way through the exchange program, after putting her ideas to her family and seeing them fully behind her on this she went back to Chenarus excited and wanting the months to pass quickly so that she could put her plan into action, determined to gain as many skills as she could and master them Megan continued her studies but also visited a local farm most evenings and every weekend to learn from them. Megan received one to one training from the family and as there was someone there around her own age she had a common interest with she thoroughly enjoyed her time there. Bags all packed and ready to go Megan left her little apartment and went to say her goodbyes to the people she had grown to see as a second family, when she arrived she was invited in for a drink, the TV was on and this was when Megan received the news that there had been a plane crash in the city she once lived in. After seeing this Megan felt nervous about flying but pushed the nerves aside and traveled to the islands small airport. Annoyed but too excited to care Megan found out her plane had been delayed, she slept in the airport and was woken by a stranger who informed her that all flights had been cancelled and she should find somewhere more suitable to stay as no one knew when the flights would be going out, it could be weeks or months. Megan decided to call her parents and explain, she would go to the farm where the only people she really knew were and would ask to stay for a few more weeks, just until she was able to make it back home however when she arrived she found the farm in a state of chaos, items were strewn all over the place; it looked as if the people who occupied the place had left in a hurry. Megan waited outside the farm for two full days awaiting their return, cold and realising they were not going to return she decided to look after the place for them. She told herself that she was looking after the place for them, almost a way of thanking them for the help they had provided them. After a few months Megan finally admitted to herself that they were not coming back. Megan was not a ‘TV kind of person’ so she was unaware of what was actually happening until she ran out of food and seeds to live off the land. Thankfully there was a well close by so she had a water source but she needed to try the local shops and farms for seeds. She found the area abandoned so confused she ventured to the city which is where she noticed people acting strangely, if she knew what they were and how she would be chanced out of town by them she would never have gone there. Megan fled the town and has now vowed never to venture to a large city alone and unarmed. She wondered around for miles and collected what she could and had lived off these supplies over the past year. When out Megan has been looking for the young man that helped her so much, maybe she could help him now until this ‘plague’ has passed? Surely it will pass….right? Megan is a confident person but after living alone for such a long period of time she had become quiet. The thing getting her through the past year is the determination she had to find that one person who helped her so much, the only problem is she has forgotten his name. She has been so focused on surviving she has forgotten peoples names, this has resulted in her being robbed, held captive for a week and forced to provide for people who treated her almost like a slave. This week changed Megan, she had now used her hunting skills against a fellow human however the determination she had to find that one person never faded, it only got stronger as she now uses it to try and forget what is happening, how the small island has fallen into chaos and she was alone for the first time in her life. Megan had vowed to ignore all media material and roam the island in search of the young man, it’s only a small place so she's positive that she will find him one day. Why did Megan hide for so long when she knew what was going on? She is not stupid and she is not ignorant, she is just hopeful and venturing out would slowly dissolve the hopefulness she has and is Megan loses this what would she have to live for? Zion Megan was part of Zion. When Zion fell, she went suicidal and drank Gasoline at Green Mountain in a suicide mission to manipulate The Forsaken to kill The Red Star as she blamed The Red Star for the death of her friends. Category:Members of Zion Category:Survivors Category:Heroes Category:Characters